ns2rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Enlightened Oppression
= History = For as long as one can remember, or at least as far as one can trace back the nation's history in its tightly-controlled archives, The Kingdom of Enlightened Oppression has always been ruled by the Narushima royal family. The Unification About a millennium ago, Higa Narushima, then the leader of a nationalist group, took arms and led a revolution against the ruler of the land, a man whose name has been long-forgotten, since Higa burned all the data related to the time before he gained power. Before that coup d'état, the land of Enlightened Oppression, like many in the region, was composed of several vassals whom were more or less loyal to the king in place. After having defeated the king'army, Higa crowned himself Absolute Leader of the land, and threatened of war any vassal that didn't surrendered his power to him. Of course, a lot of these vassals tried to take advantage of the situation by launching attacks against attacks at Higa, but he was known to be a talented strategic, and his troops were always equipped with the latest advancements in weaponry. This philosophy can still be found in the cutting-edge warfare technology used by today's Enlightened Oppression's army. Higa thus managed to stay on the throne, and after nearly three decades of civil war, he finally brought unity to the Kingdom. After such hard times, the people of Enlightened Oppression were tired, hungry, and poorer than ever. So Higa knew the time to put his sword back in its scabbard had come, and he focused all his intellect to rebuild his new nation. And soon his people could see that he was as wise a ruler as fierce a warrior, as he took all the bold decisions and engineered the reforms that helped the nation achieve a level of wealth that it never had seen. Since then, it seems like the Kingdom of Enlightened Oppression has always been a step ahead of a lot of other nations, since all its Rulers followed the example of Higa. All of them have contributed to at least one giant leap in a specific field, like agriculture, warfare, technology, medicine, biology, philosophy, arts, etc... All these Rulers were educated at an early age so they could understand what was expected of them, and given all the necessary education so they could be able to contribute even more than their predecessor to the grandeur of the Kingdom. Present History As of now, the Kingdom of Enlightened Oppression is leaded with an iron but jus hand by Ryö Narushima, the twentieth Absolute Ruler since the accession to the throne of Higa, a millennium ago. When he took the succession of his father, one of his first political moves was to srastically increase the scientific ressearch in nuclear energy. This brought the nation a new era of wealth, as the new nuclear power plant could produce enough energy to be sold to other nations, and also new military possibilities with the creation of more and more efficient nuclear missiles. It's also under his reign that the Kingdom joined The Father Nations, an alliance led by The Grand True Father, a fellow dictator of the continent of Dictatoria. This decision caused a lot of talk in the Kingdom, as it broke with a tradition as long as the nation itself according to which no Leader should take orders from any other nation. But seeing how the world was going, with alliances and treaties being formed between nations all across the world, Ryö decided to turn Enlightened Oppression into an actor of the political global scene. The people of the Kingdom soon abandonned their fears when they understood that the alliance was composed exclusively of other dictatorships and that their Beloved Leader was occupying a position of importance in said alliance. = Politics = Since its entry in The Father Nations, The Kingdom has played a more active role than ever in its exterior relations with other nations, going as far as to send emissaries to filthy democracies. Some critisized this tendency as being far too close to that of a democracy, but their criticisms were quickly hushed by the bang of a gunshot. What hasn't changed is the core of Enlightened Oppression's politics : totalitarism. Since it has been established by Higa Narushima a millennium ago, it has proved to be the best political system for the greater good of everyone in the Kingdom, as long as the despot in place is a wise man, and the Narushima family has had nothing but wise and brave men in its ranks. = Economy = Due to its political beliefs, The Kingdom of Enlightened Oppression prefers to trade with other dictatorships only, hoping that this will weaken the democracies, regarded as retarded political systems out of which nothing good can come out. More pragmatically, Enlightened Oppression exports primarily nuclear energy, ballistic missiles and automobiles, as well as other finished goods. Although, Ryö Narushima, as well as his predecessors on the throne, knows well that exporting is not a finality, and does everything necessary to encourage (or force) his people to invest money in the kingdom itself, so industries can flourish. This economic policy has permitted a constant rise of the national GDP and prevented world economical crises from impacting too much on Enlightened Oppression's wealth. Category: Nation